gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maccer.net
Home „Lassen wir die Sau raus!“ Willkommen auf meiner Homepage. Manchester is in the House oder im Web, wenn ihr so wollt. Willkommen auf maccer.net. Lasst die Party steigen, aber feiert sauber! Bitte! Biografie Als Musiker, Lebenskünstler, Vergnügensuchender usw. hat MACCER die Madchester-Szene schon seit Jahren personifiziert. Als er 1965 in Salford geboren wurde, verwandelte MACCER das Partymachen in einen Lebensstil und das heftige Partymachen in Religion. Er hat den Musikstil erfunden, der unter EXTREMELY BAGGY bekannt wurde. Es gibt keine Droge, die er noch nicht ausprobiert hat, keine Form der Selbstbefriedigung, die er noch nicht praktiziert hat, und kein Musiktabu, das er noch nicht gebrochen hat. Mit den Gurning Chimps stellte er den Sound Manchesters der Welt vor. Die Welt hatte ja keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukam. Seit Jahren touren Maccer und der Rest der Chimps in der strengen Begleitung vom berühmten Manager Pabsy (was ist eigentlich aus dem geworden?) durch die Welt und hinterlassen eine Spur der Zerstörung, Flecken und Chaos, wo auch immer sie hinkommen. Nach einer langen Karrierepause, die durch viele Rechtsstreits verursacht wurde, ist MACCER jetzt zurück und dieses Mal ist er sauber! Gerüchte * 1. Maccer hat fünf Monate lang die Chimps in Amerika verloren. Falsch – Sie hatten sich Urlaub gegönnt. * 2. An dem Tag, als er mit Pabsy den Vertrag unterschrieb, nahm er 32 Ecstasy-Tabletten. Falsch – Er nahm nur 19. * 3. Maccer hat sich einmal mit Rapper Madd Dogg geprügelt, nachdem Maccer ihm ein gebrauchtes Taschentuch geliehen hatte. Falsch – Maccer und Madd Dogg sind gute Freunde und machen regelmäßig Urlaub zusammen. * 4. Maccer hat ein Einreiseverbot nach Australien. Wahr – Aber Maccer möchte gerne klarstellen, dass er gar nicht nach Australien will und dass er keine Australier mag. * 5. Maccer hat sich bereinigt, indem er das Epsilon-Traktat benutzt hat. Wahr – lest Maccers persönliches Statement hier! * 6. Maccer war das Ehrenmitglied einer Straßenbande in Los Santos und verdealte Drogen für sie. Falsch – Maccer hat niemals mit Drogen in seinem Leben gedealt. Er nimmt sie nur. * 7. Maccer war süchtig nach folgenden Dingen: Ecstasy, Kokain, Schmerzmittel, Heroin, Alkohol, Glücksspiel, Striplokale, Selbstbefriedigung, Training und Einzeltherapien. Falsch – Maccer hat nie im Leben Training gemacht. * 8. Maccer war der Schöpfer des Madchester-Sounds. Wahr. Musik Dank langwieriger sieben Jahre Rechtsstreit werdet ihr hier leider keine Tracks der Gurning Chimps hören, obwohl ich sie alle geschrieben habe und ich der Talentierteste von ihnen war. Anwälte = Rechtsverdreher. Meine Zitate/Liedtexte * „Manchester is in the House.“ * „Salford kommt, um sich die Macht der Welt an sich zu reißen!“ * „Hat irgendwer mal ’n Bier?“ * „Ich kenne viele Arten, sich zu entspannen, aber nur eine von denen funktioniert mich Sicherheit immer.“ * „Der coole Arzt hat den Patienten wiederbelebt!“ * „Pabsy! Ich bin eine Himbeere.“ * „Ich mache, was ich will./Hosen hoch oder runter./Geh mir aus dem Weg, du dumme F*tze!/Ich bin kein Clown von Beruf.“ Exklusiver Sound-Clip: Maccer live auf der Pressekonferenz, wo er ankündigt, dass die Gurning Chimps 1992 für eine Tour nach Nordamerika kommen werden. Hör’s dir jetzt an. Neuer Songtext: * „Since I found the Tract/I’ve gone learnt the world is 157 years old – FACT!/Kifflom is here, drugs are weak/Maccer is back and now I’m meek“ Comeback-Tour Maccer plant eine Comeback-Tour. Bleibt dran! Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen